My diary
by xCowLovex
Summary: what happens when she has to stay at his place for a week and he is famous?
1. trailer

MY DIARY

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton

He's famous and she's not.

Their mothers are best friends and Gabriella has some contest she need to join in

She has to live with him for a week because of that.

What will happen when the paparazzi starts to follow her and says that they are dating?

Will she handle the press?

She writes diary how the life is, day for day

What will happen when her diary leaks out on the internet?

Will they fall in love at the end?

Follow this story on fanfiction? Coming soon to a computer near you.


	2. Chapter 1

"But mum, you know I can't handle all the paparazzi's he has all over him" I tried to convince her to stay on a hotel the week I had to compete against the biggest science people. I was going alone since my friend was sick and couldn't come. Mum was hysterical about me going to New York alone on a hotel so she called her best friend, Lucy to ask if I could stay with his famous son. "No but's sweetie, your living with him, that's final. When does your plane go?" oh great, the best I could wish for, It couldn't get any better, living with a famous man at my age, with camera flashes when I go outside the door. "The plane leaves in 2 hours, I'm done packing so we probately should drive to the airport soon" Yeap, there was 2 hours till I have to leave home for a week,, no friends or people I know there, except the famous Troy Bolton who were my best friend till 7th grade when he moved to become a famous actor. He promised that he would write to me but he never did.

Three hours later I was at the airport waiting for him, I saw a huge bunch of paparazzi's so I had a feeling that he had come. "Hey NESS, over here", I turned around and saw him. He ran towards me, giving me a huge hug, taking my bags and began walking with me. "Are u nervous? You seem like have seen a monster" Gosh, I hate how he reads me, that's the worst thing about him. He knows me to well even if there has been 6 years since we saw each other last. "Yeah, of course I'm nervous. I live with you a whole week and compete against the biggest science geeks" I should of never had said the first part but he knew that was on my mind so.

When we saw his apartment I saw tons of camera flashes and wish I were home. "Come on girl, just walk right through them, and don't do anything stupid like pilling your nose" gosh, can't he forget that? It's like 6 years ago "stop it Troy, I'm not in 7th grade anymore u know. Should I hide my face or?" why the hell did I ask that question, of course I had to hide my face. " haha, don't do that and everyone knows who u are by the end of the day, look at the newspapers if u don't do that, **The science geek Gabriella Montez lives with the famous Troy Bolton, Is there love in sight?" **blah, can't he just do something better than just make fun of me? I hid my face as we walked faster through the flashes. I wished I could just have stayed home or in a hotel but I needed the science thing and mum wouldn't let me stay at the hotel alone. Hate her!

Wow, he had a huge apartment; he showed me around, told me where I was sleeping, across his room. The guest room was painted light purple and had the most amazing view I've ever seen. It was wow. He told me that he had a movie to practice for and left. I was alone in his apartment, so I found my diary and wrote in that. My most personal notes were in there. None is ever going to read that diary. When I was finished I locked the diary and hid it, then started to pack everything out and sort them like I always do. I hate mess!

I turned on the TV hoping that it was something interesting gossip on E, it was the true Hollywood story on Jonas Brothers. I had nothing else to watch so I started watching it. After an hour there was E news, yay finally what I wanted to see. But the news came shocking on me "**Troy Bolton seen out with a new girl last night, who's the lucky one?" **then I saw a picture of me and him hugging at the airport. It was just perfect, I hate getting everyone's attention, and this was the worst that could ever happen to me, getting followed by the paparazzi's. Just then I heard the door shut close, great. He's home!

"Hey Ness, had a fun day?" gosh, he still uses my nick name as when he left. "Yeah, well except that were all over E news" I did tell the truth since I had a good day till the news. "What do u mean by we're all over E news" Gosh, why did he have to be so dumb. I turned towards the TV and turned the volume higher to hear.

"**The famous actor Troy Bolton was seen picking up a girl last night from the airport. She seems to be staying at his place as they were seen walking into his apartment. Although he was spotted out today his girl was nowhere to be seen, is she still at his apartment? Is the Troy falling in love? Who's that girl? **

Gosh, they are getting in more and more facts, this can't be good. "I'm so sorry Ness, I know how much you hate getting taken pictures and getting everyone's attractions. Want to go out to dinner tonight? Just us two, like we did in the old times?" I sighed, I wish I could just forget what happened before but I couldn't

"I can't Troy, I can't forgive u for leaving me when I needed u as most, for trying to just forget that u left cause u did. It hurt me so, especially when u said that you'll be writing and calling but you didn't. I missed my old best friend; you know the day after u left my dad died. He couldn't stand the cancer anymore, not when he saw me so miserable. I got bullied because of you, you were my only friend. But you left"

I let out many tears after I said that, I opened my heart for him, hoping that he wouldn't get angry and break it more than it already was. "I'm so sorry Ness, can you forgive me, I really want to be your friend again. I tried to call everyday but none answered, and I sent letters but I got them in return, and I don't know why. I missed you so much. I wanted everything to be just like it was before, so I was really happy that you came and none else than you get to stay here. Would you please go out on dinner to talk out and to let me know what I've missed after I left" I knew he wouldn't take a no for no and just keep asking so I said yes. "Be ready in a hour or so" than he ran upstairs getting a shower and I went to my room picking a nice dress and my only pair of high heels, I took out my horsetail and let the hair be natural. I hoped that I looked good enough for him.

To be continued. I hope you all like it, so please review. Good or bad critic, it does only make me better.


End file.
